I Resent That
by River Tam
Summary: Set after “Objects in Space”. Simon and Kaylee talk about possibly starting a relationship. River happens to hear the conversation, but takes it the wrong way.


**I Resent That**

Simon and Kaylee had been sitting in the common room by themselves. Simon had decided to be nice and try to win Kaylee over by buying her some strawberries, which had worked until he made the mistake of saying she wasn't his girlfriend. After the incident, he decided to sit her down, and talk to her. Alone. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but if it got her to talk to him, it was good enough.

"Kaylee, I know we've had some pretty rough spots since River and I have been here," Simon started "But what if I told you some thing that none of the other crew knows?"

Kaylee shifted and put a pillow in her lap, so she could reach it easier if he offended her again. "Well, why would ya trust me?"

"After Early was here, I realized if he should kill me to get to my sister, then my last thought would be of him saying he was going to rape you. If you ask me that isn't the perfect thing to think about as you're dying. Or while you're alive, for that matter." Simon casually looked towards the steps as if he heard someone.

"This is true, but again, why trust me?" she asked him once again.

"I've put a lot of thought into it, and I was wondering what you would think if I asked you to build a relationship with me." He thought about this a moment, then added: "Besides, it would keep Jayne off of you."

Kaylee couldn't argue with that. "Yeah. But Jayne isn't that terrible. 'Sides, at least he aint' denyin' the possibility that there is somethin' there!"

Again a very valid point. 1 point for Kaylee! "Yes, but Kaylee, if you haven't noticed he is a bit of a lunatic."

"Only when it comes to his guns! I don't think he'd ever hurt me." She bit her tongue at that comment, but still managed to stand her ground.

"Look, I thought maybe, if I could get River back to the way she was…Fix her up, you know, that maybe I would have more time for you. But right now she's sort of…broken. She's just…not all there." Simon resented that, since River could probably hear him, anyway.

"You can't fix what aint broked! You know that Simon!" She did have a point.

"What if River doesn't want you to fix her?" River stepped from the doorway, and watched the two for a moment.

"How long have you been standing there, River?" Asked Simon.

"Long enough to know you plan on taking me apart again. I'm not broken!" River yelled back.

"River, you're not like you were. I thought you missed that? I thought you _wanted _to go back." Simon was a bit puzzled.

"No! Kaylee made me better!"

"River, I think you need to sleep. Maybe you're having a weird affect from your medication." Simon decided it was purely medicinal reasons why she was like that.

"Simon, why can't you just accept that your sister is fine with the way she is!" yelled Kaylee before she stomped off to the engine room.

"I resent that!" he yelled back. When he turned around River was gone too.

* * *

Later on, Simon decided to talk to Kaylee. He walked over to the engine room, and found her covered from head to heel in engine grease. She was under the engine adding a new part. He stood in the doorway for a full five minutes before she noticed him there. Then, she took out another tool, what looked like a screwdriver, and threw it at him, missing and hit the ground making a metal on metal noise. She stomped off to her quarters and locked the door, so he stood thinking about what had just happened. Jayne, on the other hand, thought it was a mite hilarious.

"You rich kids just don't know when to give up." He shook his head and walked away.

Simon thought she would end up on his table eventually, so he wandered around the infirmary waiting for someone to need stitches. Kaylee entered a few moments later with a large gash on her arm, after apparently getting caught while the engine was turning. He began to wrap her up, when she looked at him.

"It was stupid of me." She said.

"What was?" he wrapped the bandage one more time, and then clipped it in place.

"To think you thought River was OK. Your right, she's not, but it's no reason to treat her like child." Kaylee looked out the window at River.

"Yes, and it was wrong of me to assume she was broken." Simon took her hand and walked her out to the common room. "But you were right."

"Glad to see we agree." She said and leaned in for a kiss.

"On the other hand," he started "Your vocabulary seems very broken." He stated rather full of himself.

With that said, Kaylee took a pillow, and shoved the corner in his mouth, stomping off to her room again.

"What did I say?" he asked to no one in particular.

"If you had thought about that, brother, she may still have been here." River calmly walked past as if nothing happened.

* * *

I wrote this for my friend Nichelle, who wanted to See Simon and Kaylee get together, and my mom who adores the series. I really hope you all liked it. Even if it's very amateur. This is my first Firefly Fanfic, but I know the series by heart. Does anyone Know Kaylee's full name?

I mean, there's Inara Serra, Malcolm Reynolds, Simon and River Tam, & Shepard Book, but what are Jayne, Wash, Zoe, and Kaylee's names?


End file.
